A need for improved trigger sprayers and particularly double acting trigger sprayers has been clearly established in the packaging industry. However, the object has always been to develop a trigger sprayer that is cost effective and possesses a more forceful spray and greater output per stroke which could be readily adjusted. Of course such trigger pumps should preferably not be restricted to particular products to be dispensed and should possess the ability to dispense petroleum based products. Pumps of this variety because of consumer preference, must possess eye appeal to be commercially feasible.